As a piece of electric-acoustic conversion equipment, the speaker has a wide variety of forms. Particularly for some special venues, the speaker cannot be made too big after taking into consideration factors such as structure and appearance. Further, due to constraints, it cannot simply be placed in the environment to stick out all alone. And so, the form of the speaker body should be made such that it is similar to the environmental elements. Such special venues are very varied and they can range from e.g. museums to exhibition halls to bedrooms to retail stores. The styles are diverse and the differences are obvious. A very large proportion of speakers have custom structures so uniformity is hard. It is difficult to satisfy modular application for batch production and standardization.
The easiest way to handle this is to simply load the loudspeakers in several sealed rigid containers. These rigid containers would be the environmental elements themselves and they would allow the actual speaker body to be concealed. The drawback of this method is the difficulty in ensuring the sound quality of the speaker, particularly at medium and low frequencies. And so, the challenge is to design the speaker in a modular manner while ensuring that it has considerable versatility and high quality sound effects.